Ghosts Of Ben
by winchesterbitch
Summary: A/U: Alec has been gone from Terminal City for three years. In that three years he's gone from Soldier to Respected Musician. When Max comes to see him she finds he's different ALOT different.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghosts Of Ben**

**A/U: Alec has been gone from Terminal City for three years. In that three years he's gone from Soldier to Respected Musician, Manticore New or old neither follow him because of his clout, noone's trying to kill him anymore. But when Alec comes back to Seattle he finds out things aren't quite what they used to be anymore.**

**2029**

**Alec McDowell stepped off the tour bus into the crumbled heart of Seattle, he and the boys in the band were used to seeing the ruins of major cities, after New York last week the boys had thought they'd seen it All, But Alec knew better because he was from Terminal City. The blonde had chopped his hair all off in a military style he was dressed in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt. Around his neck he wore an amulet that had been given to him by Mole and Joshua before he left TC for good. He missed his freak brothers and sisters and had gotten update from Lydecker over the years, it wasn't like he himself was Low Profile if any of the TC gang had wanted to know about him all they had to do was turn on the tv.**

**Making his way into the Crash Bar even he was surprised that there was a stage setup there, it'd been a long time since there had been a a band in Crash, long before Alec had even been sprung from Manticore.**

**As he and the boys strolled over to the stage they hadn't noticed the beautiful woman that had come in behind them. Alec strolled across the stage checking things out preparing for their soundcheck. The young man picked up his guitar and started to play once the other guys got to their instruments, after all it was soundcheck.**

**When Alec turned to his Microphone he saw her, the woman that would never have loved him in a million years. Max...The one that Chose an Ordinary over her own kind. She didn't smile she just stared at him as he started to sing.**

**The song he chose at that point was one he'd written about himself but it also seemed to fit for the other transies that had gotten away from Manticore. Max watched she'd had no clue that Alec had truly been so talented, she forgot that he could learn new things quickly, As he sang the haunting song Max shivered, she wasn't sure if it was his singing doing it or just the fact that she hadn't seen him in so long and damn the past three years had been kind to the boy.**

**Alec smirked slightly and sang while the others played behind him.**

_**When I was a young boy  
I was honest and I had more self-control  
If I was tempted I would run  
Then, when I got older  
I began to lie to get exactly what I wanted  
When I wanted it  
- And I wanted it  
Now, I'm having trouble differentiating  
Between what I want  
And what I need  
To make me happy  
So instead of thinking I just act  
Before I have the chance to contemplate the  
Consequence of action**_

And I will turn off  
And I will shut down  
Burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground  
And I will turn off  
And I will shut down  
The chemicals are restless in my head

'Cuz I lie  
Not because I want to  
But I seem to need to  
All the time  
Yeah, I lie  
And I don't even know it  
Maybe this is  
All a part of my flawed design

And ever since I figured out  
That I could control other people  
I've had trouble sleeping  
With both eyes closed  
And if I asked permission  
If I make sure it's ok  
I promise I won't slip up this time  
You can trust me  
But never take advice from someone  
Who just admitted to being devious  
Who just confessed to treason  
And I would also  
never ask a question  
That I cannot ask myself  
For it might 

_**Dirty up your conscience**_

Cuz I lie  
Not because I want to  
But I seem to need to  
All the time  
Yeah, I lie  
And I don't even know it  
Maybe this is  
All a part of my -

And how can you say those things  
Why can't you just believe?  
And how can you say those things  
And keep a straight face?  
And how can you say those things  
Why can't we just believe?  
And how can you say those things  
And keep a straight face?

And I will turn off  
And I will shut down  
Burying the voices of my conscience hitting ground  
And I will turn off  
And I will shut down  
The chemicals are restless in my head

'Cuz I lie  
Not because I want to  
But I seem to need to  
All the time  
Yeah, I lie  
And I don't even know it  
Maybe this is  
All a part of my -  
'Cuz I lie  
And if I could control it  
Maybe I could leave it all behind  
Yeah, I lie  
And I don't even know it  
Maybe this is all a part of my  
Flawed design 

**As he finished he nodded slightly figuring it would work considering the condition of the town and all. He stepped off the stage and walked towards the bar not paying any mind to Max sitting beside him. "Scotch. Neat." The bartender nodded and got his drink for him, Alec just sat and started to drink his drink. **

**Max sighed and put a hand on his arm "Alec" glancing over at her he shook his head "Don't touch me." frowning she sighed "Where've you been?" he chuckled coldly "You watch TV occasionally Max. You know where I've been." she frowned and nodded "I mean...why haven't you kept in touch?" finally he really looked at her, his mossy green eyes showing nothing but pain and anger towards her "I have. Just not with you. You wanted me Gone Max. So I got gone. How's Logan?" he sneered coldy Max bit her lip "We broke up" the man chuckled a little "Figures. So what you come here wanting what exactly from me?" The woman brushed her hand through her long dark hair "Alec I just want you" the man shook his head and chuckled "Yeah sorry sweetheart. I'm taken" he looked back to his drink as she frowned "You're lying" he laughed a little as she accused him "yeah cos all I wanna do is sit around and pine after you right?" No sooner had he said that than a little blonde girl of about two came running in with her nanny and ran over to him "Daddy! Daddy!" Alec grinned and picked the child up "Hey Babydoll!" the child gave him a kiss "Who's that lady?" Alec smiled "This is a friend of mine sweetness. This is Max" Then to Max "Max this is my daughter Aly" Max smiled softly to the girl "Nice to meet you Aly" Inside she was screaming with jealousy she wanted her Alec back and he was taken hell he had a kid.**

**Alec picked his daughter up "Well Max its been nice. But I've got a Date with Aly here" The child giggled "Daddy!" With that Alec headed out to take his child out for dinner, and he was leaving max behind to stew in what she had created for herself, ofcourse Alec was single his daughter's mother had died in childbirth but he wasn't about to admit that to Max of all people.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I should explain. This story does not actually have "Ben" in it. The Title is actually the name of Alec's band(ghosts of ben), which is a play on the band that james marsters used to be in called (ghost of the robot). It just seemed to make sense to me. And yes before you ask YES Alec is Dean. However Sam is still going to be the way he is now in Season 5 sammy. But there was no time travel, or mojo the supernatural world has just been futurized to suit my needs.**

**Motel Room:**

**Alec/Dean carried the sleeping little girl into the room they shared with his brother Sam and sighed as he sat down "Dude...you could have at least come watch Aly at the show tonight. Do you know how hard it is to watch a 2 year old AND sing at the same time?" Sam looked up "Sorry Dean. I got caught up in research. Besides she's a good kid I'm sure she didn't get into any trouble" Dean sighed as he laid the child on the bed then looked to his brother "She was at the show tonight" the younger winchester frowned "Max...Did you talk?" The older man shook his head "No. I don't want to talk to her. I want nothing to do with her Sammy." **

**The younger man shook his head "Why are you so afraid to talk to her Dean? You loved her once. Hell I'm pretty sure you still do." Dean narrowed his eyes glaring at his baby brother "No Sammy I don't love her anymore. There's no room for her. Aly's the most important thing to me now. Not some Piece of Ass I coulda had a million years ago" Sam frowned "Yeah sure whatever you say Dean" the older man shook his head and laid beside his daughter on the bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep now, with Max so close it drove him mad. Part of him wanted to go see her, and have her as his mate, but his brother and his little girl needed him.**

**THE NEXT DAY:**

**Dean had gotten up early to go talk to his management only to find out that they weren't leaving seattle today, the band had been booked for two more days, Dean grumbled "You promised you wouldn't book without talking to me first Daniel. I told you I wanted nothing to do with Seattle Man." the older man shrugged "I'm sorry Dean. It out of my hands I had no choice. Apparently Seattle wants 'Ghosts Of Ben' to do a couple more shows. I had no choice but to comply. Besides what's two days? Find some blonde and get yourself some because you're becoming more emo than your little brother. Dean shook his head "Whatever. Just don't pull this shit again. Once We leave Seattle its for good. I won't come back again" The man Daniel Brubaker nodded brushing a hand through his thinning black hair "You got it Winchester. Or Is it McDowell while here?" Dean rolled his eyes "The people here know me as Alec McDowell like the rest of the world. Nobody but you and Sammy and Aly know who Dean Winchester is and I'd like to keep it that way.**

**Daniel nodded "you got it man. By the way this came by messenger today" Dean frowned as the man handed him a package there was no return addsress but he knew the handwriting, it was from Dad. Which surprised him because his father last he heard was locked up in Prison for the murder of Dean's twin brother Ben. Dean sighed...Marvellous. Now Old John Winchester was going to be back in his life...so much for people NOT trying to kill him. Dean just took the package back to the motel but sat there refusing to open it, the former manticore soldier was suspicious of anything that had anything to do with John Winchester, hell it was on that man's OK that Dean and Ben had had their DNA tampered with when there were infants, their mother had no choice but to go along with it or Manticore would have killed her if John didn't first.**

**Dean shook his head and finally opened the package, he grew pale seeing that inside the package was blonde hair clippings and a picture of Mary Campbell formerly Winchester lying in a pool of her own blood "NO! GODDAMNIT! I'LL KILL HIM!" Dean's yelling had jolted Sam out of his deep sleep and the younger man jumped up to calm his brother down "Dean! Dean stop" Dean barely felt it when Sam wrapped his arms around his brother's trembling form "Dean What is it?" the older man nodded towards the package and as expected Sam turned his head away "he's out...he killed mom like he promised he would" Both brothers sat on the floor of the motel room holding onto eachother as if their world was over and technically it was Mary had been the one constant in their lives. Mary raised Sam while Dean was at manticore but Lydecker had allowed him to visit his family Ben too for a little while up until the day John Winchester killed him.**

**Dean finally got up and looked at his brother "He'll pay for this Sammy, Mom deserves better than this" Sam frowned "Dean...we need to go back into hiding again. He'll come for Aly and you. I can't be alone not now please Dean" the older man nodded "I might have some way we can do that Sammy" he frowned because he really didn't want to however he knew Max would help, Sam looked up "you're gunna tell Max about me?" Dean nodded "she can help us Sam."**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLASHBACK:**

**Three Years Earlier:**

"_**Max...I love you" he'd screamed as the woman walked away from him, "Doesn't that count for anything?" She turned back briefly and shook her head "No. Nothing can happen between us again. I love Logan" The man looked like he'd been kicked in the gut, she'd used him because she was in heat, seems lately all she did was use him.**_

_**Max walked away leaving the poor guy standing alone in his apartment, off to go see the 'man' of her dreams, something inside of Alec broke that day, he'd never trust max or another female again, he swore it to himself as he slammed the door loudly and went to the kitchen to grab his bottle of Scotch.**_

_**A couple months after she came by again but he already had company, she didn't want him so why couldn't he screw who he wanted?, All hell broke loose when Max saw that it was Asha that was in Alec's apartment, Alec belonged to her what the hell was Asha doing there, wwearing one of Alec's shirts. The dark haired trangenic looked to Alec who was smirking "I want you and her out of Terminal City" Alec frowned "the hell? So..what you get to have Logan and ME and I get to be alone and shit on. That makes sense" Max just glared at him "You heard me Alec. Leave" he just shook his head and saluted "Consider me gone max. You'll never see me again"**_

_**Two days later Alec was gone, sure he'd stayed with Asha for a few days, he couldn't help it the sex was pretty good. But once he parted ways with the blonde girl he took off toward California, Alec McDowell was in hiding, and Dean Winchester was back. It was thanks to max that he'd found sammy again..or well actually Sammy found him really.**_

_**May,2027**_

_**Alec/Dean sat in a bar in paolo alto drinking his trademark scotch, he'd forgotten that his baby brother was living there, the two had been in hiding for a long time after Dad had killed Ben and they just lost contact with eachother, there had been no fights or feuds they just hadn't talked until that night, it was funny enough Karaoke night in the bar and Alec/Dean decided to throw all caution to the wind and give it a whirl.**_

_**Women in the bar swooned as he sang, men were jealous because their women were drooling over the guy, except for one guy who wasn't impressed at the guy's amazing talent, he was in shock, Sam Winchester sat at the end of the bar with one of his friends and just stared at his brother up singing Karaoke. Dean used to be too cool for that stuff and now surprisngly he was singing "Beautiful Oblivion" by Eve 6 and he sounded Amazing.**_

"_**I would swallow my pride**_

_**I would choke on the rinds **_

_**but the lack thereof would **_

_**leave me empty inside**_

_**swallow my doubt **_

_**turn it inside out**_

_**find nothing but faith in nothing**_

_**wanna put my tender heart in a blender**_

_**watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion**_

_**rendezvous then I'm through with you**_

_**I've burn burn like a wicker cabinet**_

_**chalk white and oh so frail**_

_**I see our time has gotten stale**_

_**The tick tock of the clock is painful**_

_**All sane and logical**_

_**I wanna tear it off the wall**_

_**I hear words in clips and phrases**_

_**I think sick like ginger ale**_

_**my stomach turns and I exhale**_

_**I would swallow my pride**_

_**I would choke on the rinds**_

_**but the lack thereof would leave me **_

_**empty inside**_

_**swallow my doubt**_

_**turn it inside out **_

_**find nothin but faith in nothin**_

_**wanna put my tender heart in a blender**_

_**watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion**_

_**rendezvous then I'm through with you**_

_**So callous where my mind states**_

_**but its not my state of mind**_

_**I'm not as ugly sad as you**_

_**Or am I oragami **_

_**fold it up and just pretend**_

_**demented as the motives in your head**_

_**I would swallow my pride**_

_**I would choke on the rinds**_

_**but the lack thereof would leave me**_

_**empty inside**_

_**swallow my doubt**_

_**turn it inside out**_

_**find nothing but faith in nothin**_

_**wanna put my tender heart in a blender**_

_**watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion**_

_**rendezvous then I'm through with you**_

_**But I alone am the one you don't know**_

_**you need to keep for your ego**_

_**make me blind when youe eyes close**_

_**sink when you get close**_

_**tie me to the bed post**_

_**I alone am the one you don't know**_

_**you need you don't know you need me**_

_**Make me blind when your eyes close**_

_**Tie me to the bedpost**_

_**I would swallow my pride**_

_**I would choke on the rinds**_

_**but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside**_

_**swallow my doubt turn it inside out**_

_**find nothin but faith in nothin**_

_**wanna put my tender heart in a blender**_

_**watch it spin round to a beautiful oblivion**_

_**rendezvous, then I'm through**_

_**Now I'm through with you**_

_**Through with you**_

_**Rendezvous then I'm through with you"**_

_**Sam stared dumbfounded as his brother set the mic down and went back to his Table, the boy left his friend still taking and headed over to the older Winchester. **_

"_**Dean?" The man looked up and smiled slightly "Sammy, Hey kid! You old enough to be in a bar?" Sam chuckled and took a seat across from his brother "yeah 21 this year man" Dean shook his head "Time flies man. How you doing?" the younger man shrugged "I'm ok. Are you doing alright Dean?" the older man smiled "I'm always alright Sammy" The newly reunited winchesters sat and drank together getting caught up, it didn't take Dean long to have a band and get signed, but on the side he and sammy still hunted the supernatural it was a task and a half but they managed.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**ok another chapter done and dusted. As you can see this was flashbacks. Let me know if you want a chapter about Alec/Dean and Aly's momma guys I can go there too. Anywho enjoy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: you'll noticed the name Rachel mentioned in this chapter. I do mean Rachel Berrisford. So The Berrisford agenda never happened that was someone else I suppose. SO ENJOY!**

**During the second performance Alec/Dean slowed down the mood a little and smiled sadly to the audience in front of him.**

"**This next song is one I wrote for my girl Rachel. She was...everything to me and she taught me what it was like to really love someone"**

**He glanced up toward the ceiling as if praying a moment and speaks again "This is for you Rachel"**

**As he broke into the song his mind was assaulted with the memories of his first real love.**

**When I first saw you standing there,  
You know, was a little hard not to stare.  
So nervous when I drove you home,  
I know, being apart's a little hard to bear.  
Sent some flowers to your work, in hopes  
That I'd have you in my arms again.  
We kissed that night before I left, still  
Now it was something I could never forget.**

You've got all that I need

-FLASH-

**[Dean and Sam outside of a diner at a picnic table discussing the next place for a hunt. Dean's Distracted seeing Rachel over by the Impala checking it out]**

**Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I, with you I know that  
I'm good for something so let's go and give it  
A try. We've got our backs against the ocean,  
It's just us against the world. Looking at  
ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking  
At ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I.  
-FLASH-**

**[Dean and Rachel at a drive-in. Their first date. They were cuddled in rhw backseat of the impala, she kissed him softly, the gesture had surprised him but he'd kissed her back gently letting her lead things]**

**  
Let's take a chance, go far away, today  
And never look back again. Since I  
Said I loved you in Las vegas. It's  
Never been the same since then.**

You've got all that I need  
-FLASH-  
[Dean and Rachel Making love for the first time. Its slow and gentle. Its Rachel's first time, Dean wants to make it good for her, he tells her he loves her and she says it back]

**Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I, with you I know that  
I'm good for something so let's go and give it  
A try. We've got our backs against the ocean,  
It's just us against the world. Looking at  
ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking  
At ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I.**

This is it, nothing to hide, one more  
Kiss, never say goodbye. This is it, baby you're all mine.

-FLASH-

**[Aly's birth, Dean's in the delivery room with Rachel. Aly is out and safe but the doctors can't get Rachel Stableized. Dean gets pushed out of the room by the doctors. Sam's there, he's always got his brother's back when he needs him. Finally the Doctor comes and tells Dean that Rachel didn't make it]**

**Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I,  
I know that I'm good for something so let's  
Go and give it a try. Got our backs  
Against the ocean, it's just us against the world  
-FLASH-**

**[Dean walking to Rachel's hospital bed to sit with her before they take her away from him. He promises to take care of the little girl he'd decided to name Rachel Alyson Winchester. He takes her small hand in his larger one and kisses it gently before sliding a diamond ring on it, he speaks softly though its just the two of them in the room. "I should have asked you to marry me earlier. I'm sorry I didn't baby" He kisses her hand, then lips and finally her forehead then whispers a soft "I love you" before leaving the room to be with his daughter]**

**-End Flashbacks-  
**

**Looking at all or nothing  
Babe it's you and I, with you I know that  
I'm good for something so let's go and give it  
A try. We've got our backs against the ocean,  
It's just us against the world. Looking at  
ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I. Looking  
At ALL or nothing, babe it's you and I.**

Babe, it's you and I 

**When the song was finished he simply said a soft "thank you" into the microphone, as himself and the band left the stage for a break between sets. He went over to the bar to get a drink. He sat silently while nursing his scotch, he hadn't even noticed Max was there until she lightly touched his back.**

"**Alec?"**

**He shook his head and shifted away from her, there was no anger in his voice just the broken sound of a man who was still grieving.**

"**Don't Max. Just Don't"**

**He cursed himself internally as he heard his voice waver. The Woman frowned and sighed softly.**

"**I need you Alec"**

**Alex/Dean glanced at her with a frown marring his handsome features**

"**What? You in heat? Sorry I'm just not up to playing the role of your sex slave"**

**She sighed and frowned running a hand through her long dark hair**

"**Its not like that Alec"**

**He chuckled coldly**

"**really? Its not? Funny, I can smell it on you Max. Save your lies for someone else"**

**Max shook her head and turned to walk away, however she stopped herself and just went to sit beside him, ordering a beer**

"**Tell me about her"**

**Alec/Dean perked a brow**

"**Who?"**

**Max gave him the look, the one that threatened to kick his ass if he didn't start talking**

"**Tell Me About Rachel"**

**She had almost been frightened when those beautiful jade eyes of his darkened in anger? Sadness maybe? Either way she knew she's hit a sensitive spot and he was about to clam up something fierce, he shook his head**

"**She's none of your business. Back Off"**

**Max's eyes widened she still didn't understand why he was being so guarded with her. He'd never been like this with her before. So naturally she came to the conclusion that all this was somehow, his fault, after all what could she have possibly done to deserve this treatment....Same old Max.**


	5. Chapter 5

**After The Show:**

**Sam and Dean were heading out of Crash to go back to the Motel. Aly was in Dean's arms asleep with her head on his shoulder. The brothers knew they were being followed, but dean Knew that they were safe at least for now. Once they arrived back at the room Dean handed his daughter over to Sammy and sent them inside. He stood stock still listening to the person coming up behind him, it didn't help that he could smell her, he spoke softly**

"**You shouldn't have come here Max"**

**She didn't speak, she just stepped forward and slid her arms around his waist from behind, pressing her face gently to his back, Shockingly he didn't push her away. It had been a long time since he'd let anyone hold him like that, not since Rachel. Sure he'd still had sex since then but those girls had simply been a way to get off, noone was his Rachel and they never could be. He hadn't even realised he'd broken and started crying silently until he felt Max pull away and gently turn him to face her. She reached up and wiped his tears away with her thumbs.**

"**Talk To Me Alec"**

**He looked down and sighed softly telling her the story about himself and Rachel. Max was jealous but she didn't voice it, she just listened as Alec told her a love story that could rival a shakespearean tragedy. Alec had loved this Rachel girl despite her being an ordinary. Max knew that no matter how much she told Alec how she felt about him it would never come close to understanding the love he'd had and still felt for Rachel Berrisford.**

**Alec/Dean sighed again and decided it was time to tell Max what else was bothering him, so he spilled it all, everything about his family starting from when Ben was murdered by John up to the recent development of Mary's death and that ir meant his father was out of Prison and that Sammy and Aly were in danger. Alec/Dean looked at her his eyes still shining with unshed tears.**

"**Max...I Need to protect them"**

**She nodded and smiled giving him a hug.**

"**Bring them to TC Alec. Most of the Toxins are gone. Your brother should be safe there, And Aly being half X5 she'll probably be immune like us. Dean nodded and spoke softly**

"**I'll bring them tomorrow. But Max...you need to know that this...Just because I'm going back to Terminal City...It doesn't change things between us. I may trust you in Battle. But I don't trust you with my heart...I can't."**

**Max frowned but nodded, then kissed his cheek lightly and made her way to her bike. Stopping only once to look over the Impala.**

"**Hell of a car you've got there Alec"**

**He nodded and smirked a little**

"**I Love her as much as I love Aly"**

**Max chuckled and took off into the night to let everyone know that Alec would before back for awhile.**

**Alec/Dean smiled softly watching Max drive off. Maybe eventually he might be able to Trust her with his heart again, he knew Rachel would want him to move on and to be happy again, however right now he wasn't ready yet, he just shook his head and walked inside to crawl into bed beside his baby girl.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For the first time since Rachel died Dean slept through the night with no nightmares. Though he did Dream about the girl that had been the love of his life...**

**Dean's Dream:**

**He had Sammy and Aly in TC. They were all sitting in the command center Aly all cuddled up in Sam's lap while Dean looked over the monitors. He froze seeing a flash of dark hair go by on the screen. It wasn't Max he knew that much, His brother and Daughter seemed oblivious as he got up and followed the long hallway heading towards the outside, once he opened the door to go out he found himself back in his and Rachel's old apartment.**

**Taking a breath he made his way towards the bedroom and smiled when he saw her right there, laying on the bed. He crossed the room in three strides and slowly lowered himself onto the bed beside her, stunned that she didn't disappear as he touched her. She turned and smiled giving him a kiss.**

"**Hey Baby"**

**Dean closed his eyes savoring the feeling of her lips on his, it had been such a long time, he could feel her hands on his face, and tears slipping down his cheeks.**

"**can we stay like this forever, Angel?"**

**Rachel frowned and kissed his tears away**

"**No Dean, we can't. Aly&Sam need you"**

**He couldn't help the tears that kept falling**

"**But I need you Rach....I'm so empty with you gone"**

**She reached over and wiped his tears away again and then pulled him in close for a hug**

"**Dean, you know I'll always love you. But you have to move on Baby. Its time for you to be happy again"**

**Dean shook his head then forced a smile**

"**I am Happy"**

**Rachel frowned and sighed placing a hand on his chest**

"**Don't Dean. You haven't really been happy since before I died. Don't shut down anymore. Let your friend Max help, She loves you"**

**Dean frowned and shook his head keeping a tight grip on her **

"**No, I can't trust her...She..."**

**the girl smiled and shushed him**

"**I know she broke your heart for a little while. She also gave us the chance to be together, if she hadn't we wouldn't have met right? She really didn't have much of a choice but to push you away. Talk to her Dean, Let her in and let her explain."**

**letting out a soft sigh he frowned and brushed his hand through his hair**

"**Ok"**

**She smiled and kissed him gently on the nose**

"**Love you always"**

**He nodded still not happy that she's pushing him towards Max, what the hell was up with that?**

"**Love you too Angel"**

**She kissed him one last time, and then he awoke tears on his cheeks and the feeling of her kiss still on his lips.**

**The Next Day:**

**Dean took a deep breath as he pulled the Impala up to the gates at Terminal City, he smiled when it saw Mole on gate duty and unrolled his window. The Transhuman that resembled a large alligator looked in at Dean and smirked as he tossed the stub of his cigar away**

"**Princess! Good to see ya! Looks like I won the bet. You bein' all rich and famous now had better spring for the good Cigars."**

**Alec/Dean chuckled and handed the transhuman a box of cuban cigars from the glove compartment**

"**Will that Suffice Mole?"**

**Mole let out a Low whistle**

"**Cubans. Damn Princess you got Taste! Welcome home kid"**

**Dean smirked and headed in, he was surprised to see that his bike was still parked where he'd left it three years before. Sam looked around as he got out of the car**

"**Well...I Guess we've stayed in worse places"**

**Dean chuckled as he lifted Aly out of the car and cradled her in his arms before looking to Sam**

"**Its not so bad Sammy"**

**Sam nodded slightly**

"**Dude, I'm not judging. Just what if Dad finds us here?"**

**Dean shifted Aly in his arms so he had one arm free then patted Sam's shoulder**

"**Then we fight Sammy. Here we're protected by an army of transgenics and transhumans. We'll be ok"**

**Sam raked his hands through his dark hair and looked over at Dean with some serious fear in his eyes which is funny considering some of the jobs the brothers have done in the past.**

"**Just don't get killed in battle. Aly and Me...we need you"**

**Dean smiled slightly as he threw his free arm around Sam's Shoulders trying to make baby brother feel better.**

"**I'm not going anywhere Sammy"**

**A/N: Chapter 6 done and dusted. Next Chapter you get to find out just what exactly happened with Max and Logan. It should be up sometime tonight. Oh and check out my Alec(Dean)/Rachel Vid. Its up in my profile but here's the address as well.**

.com/watch?v=DUmsbIQdAK8

**Alec/Dean: mmm I love when she talks Shop**

**Sam: God Dean!**

**Max: -Smacks Dean in the head- shut up**

**Alec/Dean: Hey...Author...Miss Author...These two are picking on me!\**

**Me: Ok knock it off or I'm taking Alec/Dean away from you two**

**Sam: yes and into her bed. **

**Alec/Dean: OH PLEASE! PLEASE TAKE ME TO BED WITH YOU?**

**Me: You know where it is Alec/Dean.**

**Alec/Dean: -dances off laughing in sam and max's faces- Don't wait up!**

**Sam: -looks to max- you sure we can't sell him?**

**Max: -Shakes her head- no...they'd want a refund five minutes after buying him.**

**Sam: Touche!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

**As said in the previous chapter I made a Alec(Dean)/Rachel vid, however the whole address didn't come up on last time I posted it. You can either grab it off my profile,I can put it up on youtube, let me know.**

**Alec/Dean: mmm I love when she Speecifies....**

**Sam: Dude shut up you've had her...**

**Alec/Dean: you shut up you had her too**

**Sam: -Blushes- yeah....**

**Max: -Grumbles- MEN!**

**And now without further ado here's the continuation of Ghosts Of Ben.**

**Max Laid on her couch listening to a 'Ghosts of Ben' song on the Radio, just thinking about the day she told Alec to leave TC. It hadn't gone down the way it should have. Asha being there had upset her, she was going to finally make her choice. She knew it was Alec, she'd just used her heat as a valid excuse for cheating on Logan. Things with Logan had been going sour for awhile, he was jealous of Alec, and with good reason some of the time. Alec could understand what she'd gone through at Manticoreand all. She even trusted Alec more than she ever trusted Logan. But when she saw that slut Asha with Alec she changed her mind and decided to stay with Logan, despite the fact that he'd become abusive towards her.**

**[Flashback 2 years ago]**

**Logan had seen to it that Max had very little to do with TC, he knew Alec was gone but he was still a threat to Logan. Max had hardly left Joshua's old house unless it was a TC emergency or Logan needed something, instead she was back to taking orders and being treated like shit. Max had effectively went from SuperSoldier to the maid for 'Eyes Only', he didn't have the physical strength to kick her ass or the ability to touch her without dying, but he found that using a baseball bat was effective. Max had even started to believe the things Logan had said. This particular day he'd come in from whatever it was he did when he went out, he found that like ordered she'd cleaned the house which meant that she would likely be watching tv. She hated being cooped up and he knew it. As he suspected she was watching tv but what she was watching made his blood boil. She had on and interview with 'Ghosts Of Ben' up to this point he hadn't even known that this was Alec's band that's why she was "Allowed" to listen to them, Logan himself hated the music. But when he saw her entranced watching _Him_ on the TV Logan lost it and grabbed his baseball bat then swung it at her head, not once did her eyes leave Alec's face on the screen but she'd caught the bat mid swing and shoved it back to it hit logan in the face. Somehow seeing Alec...her Alec on the TV made her remember how strong she really was. As Alec talked about the inspiration for the song "Rusted From The Rain" she turned and looked at Logan.**

"**This Here...We're done"**

**Logan Smiked**

"**He won't want you Max. You're broken. Deffective. Noone wants you"**

**She shook her head**

"**You're wrong. I'm leaving and there's nothing you can do about it"**

**Logan frowned and watched helplessly as Max walked out of his life for good this time.**

**[END FLASHBACK]**

**She sighed softly wondering if maybe she should just come clean with Alec and tell him everything, she wasn't entirely sure he'd believe her if she did though. But one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to let him down again she loved him too much to do that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Max shuddered as she remembered what she'd allowed Logan to turn her into. She would never allow herself to be that person again, she also knew that Alec's presence wouldn't alow her to be that weak again. Alec needed her and needed to trust her, and she'd do everything she could to earn that trust again. She was musing on how to do that when there was a knock at the door. When she answered she smiled seeing alec and his little family there.**

"**Hey Alec"**

**He smiled brightly at her**

"**Thanks for this Maxie"**

**She just shook her head and looked to Sam smiling a little**

"**Hey! I'm Max"**

**Sam smiled sweetly as Alec/Dean introduced him before he'd had a chance to do it himself.**

"**Oh right! Maxie, this here is my brother Sammy"**

**Sam Grumbled a little**

"**Its Sam!"**

**Dean chuckled and shook his head as max shook hers**

"**You'll never get him to call you anything but Sammy Kid."**

**Sam nodded  
**

"**I know its just a thing we do"**

**He reached over and cuffed Dean upside the head**

"**Right jerk?"**

**Alec/Dean nodded**

"**yeah Bitch"**

**Aly took that moment to look up at Dean**

"**Don't say bad words Daddy"**

**Alec/Dean looked down and pouted cutely**

"**I'm sorry baby"**

**Aly nodded and looked at Sam**

"**You too unca Sammy. Jerk is Bad too!"**

**Sam frowned**

"**Sorry Aly"**

**Max chuckled slightly**

"**I can see who the boss is here"**

**Dean nodded**

"**Yeah, My girl the boss"**

**Aly nodded and kissed Dean's cheek**

"**Can I learn Piano soon Daddy?"**

**Dean nodded and kissed the child on the top of her head**

"**Soon as I can get a Piano you can baby"**

**Max smiled at the little girl then looked to Dean**

"**I'll see what I can do about getting you a Piano Alec"**

**Aly looked confused at Max**

"**Daddy's name is Dean not Alec"**

**Dean gave her a look**

"**Attitude Rachel Alyson"**

**She frowned**

"**Sorry but your name _is_ Dean!"**

**Dean nodded**

"**yes I know that Aly. But I already explained that people here would call me Alec remember?**

**Aly blushed**

"**Oopsie! My Bad. I forgot. You get called alec on tv right?"**

**Dean smiled and nodded**

"**yeah but Max was the one who gave me the name Alec"**

**Max smiled remembering the day she named him Alec, Dean looked over at her and grinned**

"**Yeah I remember that day too maxie"**

**Sam looked between the two of them**

"**So how did you go from Dean to Alec?"**

**Dean smirked**

"**Manticore, messed with my head the last year I was there. I couldn't remember who I was, Dean Winchester was just a name that I knew, thought it was another alias from a mission. As far as I knew I was X5-494, When I met Max she called me Alec because I was a Smart Aleck"**

**though he thought the reasoning behind Dean being called Alec was not only true but funny, he was sickened by the fact that this Manticore place hurt his brother, he looked to Dean eyes shining with unshed tears**

"**How did you remember us?"**

**Dean Smiled**

"**It was never really gone. They'd just managed to bury it in my subconcious. So when I finally broke the programming everything came back and I called mom to let her know I was ok and all."**

**Sam nodded frowning**

"**I wish I'd known what that place did to you Dean...I woulda tried to protect you and Benny"**

**Dean smiled and shook his head, he still to this day felt the loss of his twin, it was like a piece of himself was missing**

"**Sammy, there was nothing you could do for us. Benny and I would have been ok, the only Danger to Benny was Dad."**

**A/N:**

**ok so this is the end for now. Til I come up with Chapter 9. I will continue on not to worry about that. Where Shall I go? Do we want john to show up yet or well its up to you. Guide me and I shall write for you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ghosts Of Ben**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: now I know alot of you might get upset at what I'm going to do in this chapter, but its a necessary Evil. I must do it to progress the story along to where I want it to go. One Question For Future Chapters, I decided to add Ben to the story...how should I do this? Dream, Spirit or manticore faked death. Let me know, your feedback is like gold to me.**

**The Winchesters had been in terminal city for exactly four months, Alec/Dean was exhausted between watching Aly and doing various things around TC, but he didn't let it bother him. Aly was learning to fight, Sam was learning some new fighting techniques that he hadn't even realised that his brother knew, but then again there was alot that Sammy didn't know about his brother's transgenic side. The Trust was starting to build again between Max and Alec/Dean, they'd started getting closer, doing missions, Max would often take care of Aly and even once in awhile take her to the Jam Pony offices to see her old crew.**

**Alec did eventually find out about the things that Logan did to Max and despite how much Original Cindy didn't want to tell him she did it for them. She knew that Alec and Max were just right for eachother, they just had a hard time admitting it to themselves.**

**Alec/Dean had been out getting supplies and had been gone a few days, when he got back it was chaos in Terminal City, as he pulled the old Impala up to the gates he was stopped by Mole, there were cops inside of the gates at TC what the hell was going on?.**

"**You really don't wanna go in there Princess"**

**Alec/Dean looked at him trying to read the transhuman's face, something was wrong, something was very very wrong.**

"**Mole what is it? Did something happen to my brother?"**

**Mole shook his head and sighed**

"**Birdie..."**

**Alec/Dean's heart lept into his throat and he felt like he couldn't breathe.**

"**W-what happened to Aly?"**

**Mole Looked down and just shook his head**

"**Alec...you don't want to go in there and see that"**

**Ofcourse Alec/Dean stepped out of the car and walked past Mole who once again tried to stop him, Max ran to his side as well.**

"**Alec...don't"**

**Alec/Dean weaved his way through the crowd and froze as he saw cops and investigators walking around and taking pictures of his little girl, his baby was dead, not Caring what the cops said he just slowly walked to the body and knelt down, something inside was breaking, pulling his baby girl into his arms he let out a primal scream of a man in pain.**

**He Barely felt his brother's arms as they enveloped him in a tight embrace, Sammy was there...Sammy was ok....but who was protecting Aly...What the hell happened here? Dean looked at Sam with tears in his eyes.**

"**Who...Who did this? She's just a baby Sammy"**

**Sam was having his own issues trying to keep his tears reigned in, he'd been right there when it happened, he'd had no warning that the bullet was even coming at them, he was sure he'd failed his brother somehow, but Dean wouldn't blame him, he shook his head and held his brother tighter.**

"**I dunno Dean. But I'm gunna find out who did it. And they're going to pay"**

**Max went over and knelt by the brothers.**

"**I've already got teams out scouring the area for your father, in case it was him"**

**Alec/Dean's blood ran cold, he'd almost ALMOST forgotten about John being out of Prison, then looked to Max.**

"**I need to find Lydecker. I need to know what he knows"**

**Max nodded and hugged him gently**

"**I'll get ahold of him. Set up a neutral spot to meet."**

**Alec/Dean let her hug him but wouldn't relinquish the tight grip he had on his little girl's body, as he looked down at the little blonde he was reminded of how much she looked like Rachel, he'd failed, he promised he'd take care of Aly, he failed Rachel, failed his mission, failed to keep his promise, Both Sam and max's hearts broke as another scream came from Alec/Dean's throat, leaning against Sam he sobbed uncontrollably.**

"**sorry....Rachel....Tried....failed...sorry..."**

**As Alec/Dean rocked holding his daughter's body Sam rocked with him trying to calm his brother down, but how do you calm a man that's lost the last link to the woman he loved? How do you tell him its ok that his child is dead? You don't, you can't, Sam knew this, he also knew that this was destroying his brother, just as Ben's death had begun Alec/Dean's internal destruction, this would finish it, Sam could feel it, he brother wouldn't be Dean anymore, he wouldn't be Alec, he'd revert back to being X5-494, A soldier, he'd never be close to anyone again, and it broke Sam's heart because he knew this would be the reason he'd lose his brother, because Dean wouldn't stop until John Winchester was dead, and he wouldn't care if he took himself out in the process.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ghosts Of Ben**

**chapter 10**

**a/n: I know a few of you are pissed by what happened in the last chapter and it was evil of me to kill off Dean's child, however it does not mean that I as a person condone the senseless murder of a child, the reason behind that will come out later in the story. I promise. And I'm sorry if you hate me for killing Aly. Oh yeah and new character to be max's 'ben' his name is Jason.**

**And now....On Ghosts Of Ben...1**

**It had been three weeks since his baby died, two since sammy stopped him from making a deal with that crossroads Skank, and one week since he'd started sleeping at Max's place, not for sex it was far from a sexual relationship, Max kept his dark side reigned in, she kept him from doing anything too crazy. **

**[Flashback-One Week ago]**

_**Max had been lying on her couch watching tv believe it or not when she hear the pounding on the door, she knew it was Alec before she even moved to let him in, she hadn't been ecpecting the mess of Alec that she saw in her doorway, she knew he'd been a mess since Aly's death, but there was something missing in his eyes, the light was gone, his green eyes were now dull and empty, it reminded her of her brother Jason, when she'd found him again, she could see Alec unravelling, his world didn't make sense anymore, he didn't know if he was a father, a soldier or a nomalie, but Max knew what he was, it was why she let him in. Alec was simply a man in pain and she wanted to fix him.**_

_**[End Flashback]**_

**Sam awoke to find his brother back at home and packing, getting up from the couch where he'd fallen asleep, he made his way to the kitchen to talk to his brother.**

"**Dean?"**

**The older man looked up and forced a cocky smile.**

"**get your stuff together. We got a hunt Sammy"**

**Sam ran a hand through his hair and shook his head.**

"**Dean...no...its still too dangerous out there for us...Dad's still out there"**

**Alec/Dean looked up eyes cold, dangerous.**

"**I know Sammy. Who do you think we're hunting?"**

**The younger of the winchester boys shook his head and walked over to his brother placing a hand on his shoulder.**

"**no Dean. We don't hunt humans."**

**Dean looked at him, his soldier instincts were out full force.**

"**Then you stay. I'll hunt. Lydecker got me some leads on where John Winchester is. When I'm done with him....I'm taking his Boss renfro down too."**

**For the first time in a long time Sam was afraid. Of and for his older brother, something was broken inside of him, he'd never seen Dean this dark before...**

"**Dean...ok I'll get my stuff together...but I think we should get Max or Mole to come with us"**

**Dean nodded**

"**Maxie's getting ready. We've discussed it already"**

**An hour later Sam was in the Impala with two transgenics heading for parts unknown to anyone except Dean.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ghosts Of Ben**

**Chapter 11**

**They'd been on the road for two days, neither Max nor Alec/Dean slept the whole time, Sam caught naps in between max trying to force his brother to try to sleep at least for a little while. But Alec/Dean would just shake his head**

"**Everytime I close my eyes I see them. I just...I can't do that right now"**

**Max frowned looking slightly confused, Sam on the other hand continued to feign sleep, knowing exactly who Alec/Dean was talking about, everytime his older brother closed his eyes he saw 'them' their family, people he felt he'd failed. Max leaned over the seat and put a hand on Alec/Dean's shoulder**

"**Then don't sleep Alec. Just let me drive for awhile."**

**A harsh chuckle and a shake of the head gave Max her answer, Alec wasn't letting anyone that was himself or his brother behind the wheel of his car, and it wasn't anything personal, it was like Max and her bike, noone but her rode that bike.**

**It was dark when they finally arrived at the compound that Lydecker had directed dean to, he glanced back at max and smirked.**

"**Place look familiar?"**

**It was a large mostly burned out building, she gasped and looked at Alec/Dean.**

"**Manticore...Alec why are we here?"**

**Alec/Dean smiled coldly and nodded towards a figure heading into the burned out building, the figure appeared to be around Alec/Dean's height maybe slightly taller, but not as tall as Sam. Max frowned looking back to Alec/Dean. **

"**I don't understand Alec. Why would Lydecker send us here?"**

**Alec/Dean shoved his brother awake and stepped from the car before looking back at max.**

"**Isn't it obvious? John Winchester works for Manticore. He gets Orders from that bitch Renfro. He killed my twin brother Ben...he killed My Aly....And now I'm gunna kill him"**

**Max bit her lip, John Winchester was human, if it got out the transgenic war would start all over, and this time Alec Mcdowell would be the cause, she shook her head.**

"**Alec no. You can't kill him. We'll turn him in. But you can't kill him. It'll start that damned war back up that we fought to end"**

**Sam looked between them and then back to Dean.**

"**Don't worry Dean. You won't have to do anything. I'll kill him."**

**Alec/Dean smiled slightly and shook his head.**

"**You were the child he loved Sammy. I won't make you do anything against him"**

**Sam was about to argue when the wind picked up, he shivered slightly and froze when he saw, him, the brother they'd lost all those years ago, Benny, he was there...Dean broke the silence.**

"**Benny..."**

**Ben smiled and nodded.**

"**yes brother. Its me."**

**Dean looked down running a hand through his hair, Sam stood there kind of stunned, of all the outrageous things they'd ever seen, he was honestly shocked to see the spirit of his brother's twin standing in front of them, Dean looked down as a tear slid down his cheek.**

"**Did my baby go to the good place with you Benny?"**

**Ben shook his head sadly.**

"**I do not know where your Aly is Dean. I've not seen her. However...we must get inside if we're to catch dad"**

**Sam nodded slightly.**

"**Dean, Ben's right. We have to get in there."**

**Max stood by Alec/Dean's side staring the ghost down, Ben gave her a smirk that reminded her of Alec.**

"**Don't be giving me the eye Princess. I'm dead. Dean wouldn't appreciate being tossed away for his dead brother...even if I am the better looking one"**

**Alec/Dean snorted at that and shook his head.**

"**Perfect here Benny. Let's go get this done"**

**Ben led them through the woods to the rear of the perimeter, ofcourse the cameras and electronics were down, but still they had to be safe, or as safe as possible getting in, John winchester was a dangerous man. **

**They found John in the sublevels, where they used to house the nomalies, Max,Dean and Ben all shuddered, they hated basements, but I digress, they found John going through the thought to be destroyed files that had been hidden down there, John's job was simple, kill Dean's kid and then shag ass to gillette wyoming, to this facility and find renfro's papers, then the bitch would get off his back and he would be free, or well as free as a murdering bastard with a few hundred thou in his pocket could be.**

**John turned slowly when he heard Dean clear his throat, they weren't supposed to know he was here, what the fuck? He smiled coldly as he faced his sons and the girl.**

"**Dean, what are you doing here?"**

**Alec/Dean didn't give him an answer, just looked to Max.**

"**Could you tie him up nice and tight please?"**

**Max nodded and blurred over to John and tied him up with a rope that she'd managed to snag on their way in. Dean nodded his thanks and walked over to his father.**

"**So...Dad...kill anyone close to me lately?"**

**John smirked, leave it to Dean to just get right to the point.**

"**I think you know the answer to that already Deano"**

**Dean hauled off and hit his father with the gun several times before stopping to speak again.**

"**She was a baby. An Innocent. Why did you kill her?"**

**John shrugged.**

"**Maybe...It was Fun. Or maybe I had my orders"**

**Dean started hitting John again, only this time he couldn't stop himself, Ben floated Forward looking between John and Dean, Dean was beating on John to pay him back for all the pain he'd felt, for Ben's murder, their mother's , Aly's, but Ben couldn't let Dean become a murderer, he couldn't let Dean be like John.**

"**Dean...stop this. He isn't worth you losing yourself"**

**Dean looked back at Ben shakily.**

"**I don't know who I am anymore Benny. He took that from me. Nothing Makes sense anymore!"**

**Ben nodded and smiled slightly.**

"**It will someday Dean. The pain will stop"**

**Dean looked at the floor as tears started to fall, John ofcourse was tied up nice and tight but he rolled his eyes and groaned.**

"**Can the waterworks Dean. You're a soldier not a girl"**

**No sooner had he said that than Max gave him a shot in the head to knock him out, Alec was getting his chance to say goodbye to Ben, to just let all the pain out finally. Ben put a hand on Dean's shoulder.**

"**I am always with you brother"**

**Dean's lip quivered as the tears seemed to take on a life of their own.**

"**You're in the good place right Ben?"**

**the spirit nodded and smiled.**

"**yes. I'm in the good place with mom and the blue lady"**

**sam almost cried hearing Ben say those words but what hurt more was what Dean said.**

"**Tell me about the Good Place Ben"**

**Ben smiled softly and nodded.**

"**Where noone ever gets Punished"**

**Dean coughed a little**

"**And noone gets yelled at"**

**Ben moved close to Dean smiling**

"**And nobody disappears"**

"**You will be ok Dean. I promise you this. We'll meet again one day when you're finished. I love you Brother"**

**Dean looked down crying softly**

"**I love you too Ben"**

**With that Ben's spirit was gone, part of the wieght that had been on Dean's shoulders seemed to be gone, his brother was ok, he was in the good place with the Blue Lady.**


	12. Chapter 12A

**Ghosts Of Ben**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: ok...we're timewarping in this chapter just so's I can move the story along. Hope you enjoy this as much as you've enjoyed my other chapters...though still there may be people that get angry with me...no worries though...the end will make you happy.**

**Alec/Dean: mmmm...she's sooooo hot...I have to have her again...**

**Sam: Dude! Its my turn tonight!**

**Alec/Dean: We could share?**

**Sam: you're gunna allow me to Join in?**

**Alec/Dean: Pfft! No! Dude ew no Wincest here. Just...you can have her...When I'm Finished.**

**Max: That'll take three minutes.**

**Sam: -snickers- Dude...how come I can't have her first?**

**Dean: Because I'm older and Prettier.**

**Me: Whatever I don't care who goes first.**

**Max: Please don't encourage them.**

**And now...On with our story...**

* * *

**2 years Later:**

**Alec/Dean had started to feel the pain diminish slightly once he'd handed his father over to Lydecker and his division of New Manticore. Lydecker's job was to basically keep an eye on the Transgenics and Transhumans that were free, He taught the ones that found adapting to the outside how to adapt and if they grew violent or harmed anyone human or transgenic they were taken to Lydecker for Imprisonment. This is where John Winchester was imprisoned, Caged up like the 'Nomalies'**

**As Alec/Dean started feeling better he grew closer to Max again, and they decided to try being together as a couple. They loved eachother but both still had their doubts. Six months into their relationship Max got pregnant, Alec/Dean was ecstatic bout it. Nine months later she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy that had Alec/Dean's big green eyes and the perfect features of both his parents combined. After much MUCH arguing they'd finally agreed to name the boy Benjamin Samuel Winchester.**

**4 years Later:**

"**Fly Me Daddy!"**

**Ben giggled as his father dropped his bags and picked the child up to spin him around. Ben loved his daddy but he hated it when his father had to go away on tour, however when daddy got back it was always fun. Alec/Dean smiled and hugged the boy close.**

"**Did you and Uncle Sammy take care of the place while I was gone?"**

**Ben nodded and looked to his father with all seriousness in his little face.**

"**Are you gonna come and stay with momma and Me?"**

**Alec/Dean shook his head and kissed the boy's cheek.**

"**You know I can't Benny. Momma and I aren't together anymore, you know that buddy."**

**The boy nodded and pouted, ofcourse he knew that but it didn't mean he had to like it. He sighed laying his head against his father's shoulder. Alec/Dean and Max had split when Ben was a little over a year old, she didn't understand his need to tour, to be away all the time, It was just who he was and always had been really. This time though there was no Anger, noone got hurt. Alec/Dean and Max were still friends after everything.**

**[Flashback]**

_**Alec/Dean was packing only this time it wasn't just so he could go away on tour again. He was leaving her, leaving them, they wouldn't share a bed again. Max watched with tears in her eyes as she saw her life packing up and walking out.**_

"_**Alec, you don't have to do this. I'm sorry, I didn't want to push you away"**_

_**Alec/Dean looked up, his own set of tears falling, he moved over to her and sat pulling her into his lap gently, he placed a soft kiss on her lips and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.**_

"_**Maxie...this isn't your fault. I just need to go before I hurt you worse. I realise now that I can't give you what you need. But don't think for a second that its because I don't love you and Benny 'cause I do. Its because I love you that I have to go. Maxie, you deserve someone better than me."**_

_**Max frowned and wrapped her arms around him burying her face in his neck, he could feel her tears as she cried, he just held her tight as she whispered.**_

"_**There isn't anyone better than you Alec. You're perfect for me. But I understand now why you feel like you have to go. Just promise me something?"**_

_**He looked at her and placed a soft kiss on her nose**_

"_**Anything, Maxie"**_

_**She let her fingers trace lightly over his cheekbones and down over his lips.**_

"_**Don't disappear again ok? Your family in TC needs you, Alec, Especially Ben,Sam and I."**_

_**Alec/Dean smiled and nodded hugging her tight.**_

"_**I promise, I won't disappear. And you'll be the first to know if I need backup for anything"**_

_**Max nodded and kissed him again.**_

"_**I love you Alec. Now, you better go before I decide to tie you to the bed and not let you go anywhere"**_

_**Alec/Dean gave her his trademark smirk and chuckled lightly.**_

"_**Don't Tease Max"**_

_**Ten minutes later he was gone, back to the apartment he once shared with Sam.**_

**[End Flashback]**

**Max watched sadly as Ben tagged along with his father, she was glad that they had a strong relationship since Alec had been changed so much but Aly's death. She'd been afraid of how he would treat their child, but as usual the man surprised her. Seeing the way Alec had always been with Ben reminded her of the way he was with Aly. Alec was a good father, and watching him with Ben made her miss him more and want him back.**

**A/N:Chapter 12 is in 2 parts. so...look out for chapter 12b soon.**


	13. Chapter 12B

**Ghosts Of Ben**

**Chapter 12b**

**Alec/Dean swung by Max's later to drop Ben off and to visit with her. He smiled brightly when she opened the door, he'd been gone for six months, internally she wonded if Alec would just keep getting better looking everytime he'd go on tour, she smiled, brushing a hand through her hair.**

"**Hey Pretty Boy"**

**Alec/Dean smirked and kissed her cheek as Ben raced inside to play with his toys.**

"**I prefer Ruggedly Handsome myself"**

**Max laughed and grabbed his hand to pull him inside, neither one said a word until they reached the couch and she'd plopped her feet into his lap after they sat down.**

"**What's up Alec?"**

**He shrugged and started to gently rub her feet. A frown marring his handsome features.**

"**Lydecker called me with a mission."**

**Max frowned and sat up**

"**You told him 'no' right?"**

**He looked down as a tear fell.**

"**I did...until he told me that Aly was alive, and...and that I could have her back if I did this"**

**Max moved and pulled him into her arms hugging him tightly.**

"**You didn't take his word for it did you? I mean you made him give you proof so you didn't get your hopes up right?"**

**Moving away from her he pulled a disk out of his coat, and reached for her laptop. Once he popped the disk in he hit play, to start the tape.**

**[Tape]**

_**The Camera stayed focussed on the stubborn now 8 year old Aly Winchester.**_

_**Lydecker: What is your Designation?**_

_**Aly: My Designation? How 'bout screw you. That's my designation.**_

_**Lydecker: you know that 494 is never coming for you 512, he thinks you're dead. He has a new family now.**_

_**Aly: -staying strong like her father and uncle taught her when she was just 2-**_

_**Rachel Alyson Winchester, Daughter of Dean Michael Winchester, Daughter of Rachel Erin Berrisford, Neice of Samuel John Winchester.**_

_**Lydecker: Impressive 512, but it won't make them come for you any quicker.**_

_**Aly didn't speak she just kept her stubborn pose up, she knew who she was it didn't matter how long this jerk kept her, she'd always be Aly Winchester, noone was going to break her. Not this jerk and not those jerks in psy-ops either, they tried and failed many times.**_

_**As the segment came to an end the camera zoomed in close on Aly's face, there were a few bruises on it, nothing she wouldn't heal from, but just a lone tear slid down her cheek.**_

**[End Tape]**

**Both Alec/Dean and Max teared up watching Aly on the screen, he looked to her as the computer screen went black again.**

"**I have to kill My father and Logan, To get her back"**

**Max nodded and sighed, she didn't agree with killing but she truly believed that John Winchester and Logan Cale deserved it. She kissed him softly.**

"**Do waht you have to, to bring Aly home Alec. I've got your back"**

**He looked to her and bit his lip**

"**You're ok with the fact that I have to kill Logan?"**

**she sighed but nodded**

"**It couldn't happen to a nicer guy. Alec just bring your little girl home, you need to get that missing piece of your heart back"**

**He nodded and leaned into Max's embrace, letting his head rest against her shoulder, whispering softly.**

"**I love you so much Maxie"**

**Max smiled and brushed a hand through his dirty blond hair.**

"**I Love you too Pretty Boy."**

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty chapter 12 done and dusted? What'd you think? See I told you there were surprises to come! Reviews Are My Friend.  
**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ghosts Of Ben**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: This is just a short little chapter, so you all know things like what's up with Sammy and Aly. good stuff like that.**

**Two days after his talk with Max, Alec/Dean started out on his mission, with Sammy as his backup. Usually when Alec/Dean would go away on tour Sammy stayed back in TC with his girlfriend Sari A beautiful X5 that had escaped Manticore around the same time that Alec/Dean had. Sari and Sam were expecting their first child so Alec/Dean didn't really ask his brother to join him on tour anymore.**

**With this mission Alec/Dean had internally planned to go himself, and Sam would have grudgingly let his brother go alone, but when he found out that Aly was alive, he insisted that he go along, because in Sam's heart Aly was as much his as his as she was Dean's. Sure he was only uncle Sammy but he helped Dean raise her and he wasn't letting his brother go into the fray by himself.**

**Transgenic or not Dean's emotions tended to cloud his judgement in a fight, So Sam was going to keep his brother's head on straight.**

**MANTICORE:**

**512...No, Aly Winchester sat in her cell, sometimes she had to force herself to remember that she was a person not one of the faceless drones that they'd created. People loved her and they would be coming for her. Her daddy would come. As she started to get lost in her thoughts, her cell door opened and in walked Lydecker carrying a laptop. He smiled as he handed the machine over to her, she looked at him confused.**

**"What's this for?"**

**Lydecker chuckled and tossed a disc at her.**

**"Watch this. Maybe then you'll realize that 494 is not coming for you."**

**Aly frowned and popped the disc into the machine, watching her father playing with some little kid. To the untrained eye it would look as though Alec/Dean was perfectly happy and may have even forgotten her, But Aly knew better. For the most part the video had no sound, except closer to the end. One of the tech drones had either screwed up or left that part undoctored for her sake.**

**[TAPE]**

**Alec/Dean is in Max's apartment with Benny in his lap, long fingers card through the little boy's hair.**

**BEN: Tell me 'bout my sister, Daddy**

**Alec/Dean sighs and kisses the top of his head and hugs his son close**

**Alec/Dean: Aly would be eight years old now. She was smart like you, and Beautiful. [he smiled remembering his girl] She had these freckles on her cheeks and nose, just like yours.**

**Ben:[giggles] You have them too Daddy.**

**Alec/Dean: yeah, yeah. Anyway, your sister would have loved you so much Benny. she always wanted a little brother.**

**Ben:[frowns] But I'm a Big Boy!**

**Alec/Dean:[chuckles] yeah, you are Benny.**

**Ben: Did you teach her piano like you teach me?**

**Alec/Dean: [looks down sadly] No buddy, I didn't have the chance.**

**Ben stopped talking picking up on his father's sadness and hugged him.**

**Ben: Its ok Daddy. I know that Aly Misses us. But its going to be OK.**

**Alec/Dean:[smiles softly] Yeah buddy, you're right. Aly misses us.**

**Father and son just curled up together on the couch, Aly couldn't miss the pain and sadness in her father's eyes as the tape ended.**

**[End Tape]**

**Aly reached out to place her fingers on the monitor just where Dean's face was on the screen and frowned.**

**"I miss you Daddy. I'll see you soon, I promise"**

**Lydecker had left as she'd started watching the tape. So he hadn't heard her silent vow to see her family again. Aly just knew that for her daddy's sake she had to stay strong, for them.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Ghosts of Ben **

**Chapter 14**

**Finally The night came, Sam and Dean Pulled up to The home of Eyes Only, Logan Cale, The bastard that had hurt his Maxie. Alec/Dean left Sam out by the car as he scaled the building and slipped unnoticed into Cale's apartment. **

**Cale was there, with Asha the sight almost made him laugh if he hadn't had a job to do, finally stepped out of the darkness and smiled coldly. **

"**Hello Logan."**

**Logan and Asha Jumped, Asha smiled she clearly still thought that Alec was hot, Logan stumbled and tried to reach for a gun that was just our of reach, Because Alec/Dean blurred and punched the man in the face.**

"**You knew the day was coming Logan." he didn't speak to Asha because he knew he had to kill her, no witnesses. As Logan started to Stammer slightly Alec/Dean simply reached out and Snapped the man's neck, Watching the light fade from Logan's eyes he smiled coldly "Max sends her best..oh yeah guess I win again." He dropped Logan's body to the floor and turned on Asha who was screambling to get away "Alec no...Please...you know I'm not going to turn you in. You just saved my life" **

**Alec perked a brow "Did I now?"**

**She nodded and moved her hair out of her eyes showing recent bruising, he nodded and smiled slightly.**

"**Get out of here...Get out of Seattle...Never talk about what you've seen"**

**she didn't ask any questions she just scrambled out the door and headed for the airport leaving her things back at Logan's house.**

**Sam paced back and forth by the car, he almost panicked when he saw the blonde come flying out of the building, and sighed wondering if she was going to get the cops involved or what was going on here, he was in mid mind ramble when Alec/Dean showed up behind him.**

"**One Down, One to go"**

**The coldness in his brother's voice scared Sam a little, he looked at Dean and bit his lip "How are you ok with what you just did Dean? You killed a person"**

**Dean shook his head and slipped into the driver's side of the impala "I killed a 'nomalie Sammy. And when I get my hands on Dad, I'll kill another 'nomalie"**

**Sam looked confused and just stared Dean down.**

"**What the hell is a 'Nomalie?"**

**Dean sighed as he started to drive away **

" **'Nomalie's are imperfect, Murderous. They do not fit into the Code of Manticore. Not like me, I was considered Perfect"**

**Sam laughed loudly and shook his head**

"**Dude you are so not perfect."**

**Dean smiled and nodded just slightly "I used to be Perfect. Perfect Soldier, perfect student, I was quite happy being a Manticore until I got out and got my memories back. That was when I became Imperfect."**

**Dean was back in Soldier mode though, he had a mission and he was going to complete it so he can get his baby back, even if he has to take Lydecker out in the process.**


End file.
